The Gold Chain*
by Angeldust
Summary: This is a pure HYxRP fluff fic. Extremely sappy but very cute. Please R&R. Very spur of the moment.
1. In The Garden

***The Gold Chain***

A.N.- this is a short spur of the moment fic.It's completely apart from my *~Angel~* series.It's pure HYxRP fluff though it is kinda angsty in a way.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of them.And I swear I'm not gaining anything from this fic.

Summary: I really can't give too much away.Sorta AU, sorta not.Pure fluff.Now!Onward and Forward!And please R&R!

He'd crossed the line.How he'd done it was beyond him though.He and Relena were having their traditional fights.She had had burst in on him while he was working and he got mad.He said the normal death threats and she played like she was hurt.But somewhere in the course of the fight he'd said something to really upset her.She had ran out of the room and disappeared.It had been almost a week and still not a sign of her.He began to worry and lost much sleep over her.Duo and the others noticed how Relena's disappearance was tearing him apart and they feared for their friend's well being.He spent every waking moment searching for her and when he managed to sleep she filled his dreams.She was of high political position and many enemies would see her being alone as a window of opportunity.Luckily this was her week off and the press hadn't picked anything up.And if needed, Heero could concoct a story to buy him more time.But he just worried, and worried.

Then one night Heero decided to spend this particular sleepless night searching her room for some kind of clue to her whereabouts.He'd been through the room hundreds of times already but tonight seemed different.Like he might actually find something tonight.Over the last several days he had wrestled to keep his emotions toward her hidden but it got harder by the day.Because he protected Relena he tried to keep their relationship strictly professional and that's why they fought so often.She wanted to get closer to him and he wanted her to stay away.Heero ran his fingers over her jewelry box before opening it.He had yet to explore her jewelry box.He decided some places should be left untouched.Plus Relena once told him the box contained heirlooms from her mother, something that was definitely private.As he went through the rings and earrings he noticed the lack of necklaces.She rarely wore any necklaces and when she did all anyone would see was a gold chain, the amulet was hidden under whatever she was wearing.She also only wore the necklace on very special occasions.

'She probably wore the necklace when she ran off,' Heero thought to himself.But for some reason he kept searching for the necklace.And unknown to him, Relena stood on the balcony outside her room watching Heero sort through her jewelry.

'Dang!' Relena thought, 'The one night I decide to come back for the necklace he's searching for it.'She watched intently as he reached the bottom of the box to where the necklace lay.When he picked it up she screamed to herself 'Leave that alone!It's very special to me!'But then she remembered, 'He doesn't give a damn about what's special to me.He practically broke my heart, why would he take better care of a necklace?'Still she continued to seethe as he fingered the necklace.

Inside Heero had found the necklace on the bottom and was fingering it gently.He noticed that the thin gold chain was holding an abnormally large and heavy amulet.The amulet itself was gorgeous; it had precious stones embedded in pure gold.Then he noted that the amulet was actually a locket.He pondered for several moments whether or not to open it.

'It could be private,' one side of his brain argued.'And it could be not,' the other side argued.

Finally he decided to open it.He sat down on her lush queen sized bed as he opened it.The picture inside the locket startled him momentarily.Rather then a picture of her father or mother she had a picture of him on one side and a picture of her on the other.She had arranged the pictures so that his side profile and her side profile faced each other.

'Why would she put a picture of me inside her locket?' he questioned himself.'Because she loves you!' screamed his heart.And he knew his heart was right.She loved him and he loved her.After hiding his feelings for so long it felt good to admit them to himself.He decided to take the amulet with him.He would guard the locket with his life until she returned.

'IF she returns,' he corrected himself bitterly, 'If…'

Relena stood on the balcony stunned.He took the locket.He took HER locket!

'How dare he!' she wanted to yell.But she knew that yelling would have caught in a minute.

'Anyway,' she chastised herself, 'Why do you need a locket with HIS picture.He hurt you.He means nothing to you.'

'Not true!' screamed her heart, 'you love him!Admit it!'Weak with fatigue she say on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony and looked over the peaceful rose garden that lay under her balcony.Some of the roses were winter roses that were blooming around this time of year.She loved the way the snow covered the roses in the early months of winter.The snow magnified the roses and brought them to life.She sighed and answered her heart,

'Yes I love him.So what?He doesn't love me back,' she argued.

'You don't know that.Ask him.You won't know until you ask him,' her heart pleaded.And she knew it was right.She wouldn't know until she asked.

'But what if he rejects me?What if yells at me again?' she asked.But the voice inside her heart had vanished.As she sat there in the chair thinking snow began to fall.It covered her nice blue jacket and hid her blonde hair under a light layer of snow.Needing time to think she went to walk among her roses.She knew it was dangerous and might get caught but she loved watching the snow hit the petals.The roses seemed to be at their prime then.Then she saw him.He had the locket in his hands and was staring at it.She saw him in plain view as he looked up, at her.

There she was, she was coated in snow and shivering.But there she was.Snowflakes had landed on her eye lashes and clung to her clothes and hair.She was like a picture out of a dream.The wind had picked up blowing her hair to one side and brushing some of the snow off her and her roses.He stood up and faced her.She looked at him and said coldly,

"Give me my locket."It was more of a command then a request.But at the same time her eyes contradicted the tone of her voice.Her eyes were those of a hurt, confused, and innocent little girl.He numbly held out the locket for her to take.He made no move to give it to her and she made no move to take it.He said in a tone equal to hers in coldness,

"Well, are you going to take it?"

She stared at him as he uttered his icy words.But then she saw his eyes and for once they weren't clouded in mystery and hate but in a blanket of heart wrenching sadness.His arm continued to remain outstretched as she moved to take it.And just as she was about to take it he turned away sharply and hung the locket from a rose branch as he stormed inside.

She didn't love him.And she never would.He stormed into his office and faced the window.The window looked out on to the walkway from the garden and he hoped to see her as she walked pass.He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't hear her enter the study.He only turned around when he heard the click of the study door closing.He turned around dreading what would be there.Would it be Duo looking for him?Would it be Trowa coming to chastise him for letting her go?Would it be Hilde and Catherine coming to comfort him?Or would it be Relena coming to yell at him?As he turned around he saw what he predicted, Relena standing several feet away from his desk glaring at him.

"Why'd you just storm off like that?" she demanded.

"Because I have better things to do then wait around to give you some stupid locket," he replied coldly.

"Why'd you take it in the first place if it was so stupid?" she asked.

"Because I thought that if I had something of yours then maybe you'd come back to me," he replied.There, he said it.Now it was her turn.Because he had his head bent waiting for her tirade he didn't see her approach him.He only noticed her presence after she wrapped her hands around his waist.Somewhat startled by this sudden action he stood there awkwardly for a moment before wrapping his arms around her cold and shivering body.Then she looked up at him and said,

"The locket brought us together this far I mine as well go all the way," she took a deep breath and said, "I love you Heero Yuy.I loved you from the moment I saw you and I never stopped loving you.And I will never stop loving you even if you don't love me back."She stopped to take another breath to continue but was cut off by Heero kissing her.When he broke the kiss he whispered,

"I love you too Relena."

The new couple then stood there in each other's embrace for the rest of the night.Each one not wanting to break the kind and loving embrace of the other.And inside the locket, just for a second, the pictures seemed to smile as they hung from the gold chain.

***~Owari~***

I warned you it was sappy!Please R&R!I'm begging you!And flames are accepted.Thanks bunches!


	2. The Wedding

***The Gold Chain***

(The Sequel)

A.N.- Hello people! *Waves* Someone requested a sequel and I love writing sap.So I'm gonna write a sequel!Yay!Please R&R!I'm begging you!

Disclaimer: I really do not own them believe it or not.A whole bunch of really big companies do.Please refrain from suing me!

Summary: Ummm… You really would just have to read the first part to get an idea of what's going on.This is more sap and more fluff.Oh, and I skipped ahead a while.Please R&R! 

Today was the big day.Heero knew it was going to sneak up on him but not this fast.The last minute arrangements were settled and new problems arose.The usual calm and collected Heero was almost bewildered at all the preparations needed for a wedding.The flowers, the food, the seating, the transportation, all of it needed to be taken care of.And all of it needed to be done right in order for the other things to work right.

"Aargh!" Heero yelled in his small cramped dressing room.It was all so complicated.

"Wow," said Duo, "Did I just hear emotion coming from the perfect soldier?"Duo stood there with a smile on his face as he looked at the scene around him.The place looked like a tornado just went through and Heero was busy trying to tie his tie.

"Shut up Maxwell," Heero warned.

"It's okay Heero.I know you wouldn't kill me on your wedding day," duo said casually.

"But what about after the wedding?"Heero growled.

Duo gulped and said, "Alright.I'll behave.Do you want Hilde to help you with your tie?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Heero.

Duo disappeared and returned with a very pregnant Hilde.And when Duo returned Heero was literally on the verge of shredding the tie.

"Heero," Hilde said, "Calm down.I'm here to help you."Hilde slowly waddled her way over to Heero and tied his tie for him.

"There," she said, "All done!"

"Thanks," Heero mumbled.

"Come on buddy.We don't want to be late now do we?" said Duo as he ushered Heero out the door.

***~Meanwhile in the girl's dressing room~***

"What happened to my makeup bag?" yelled a frantic Relena, "And where are my shoes?"

"They're right here.Calm down," replied a calm Catherine.

"Easy for you to say.You're not getting married in ten minutes," Relena said.

"Right," said Catherine as she gazed at the ring on her finger, "But I'm getting close."

Over the past two years everyone had either gotten married or engaged.Heero was the last to propose but Catherine and Jake were going to be the last to get married.In an effort to calm herself she asked, "How are Trowa and Angel doing?I've been too busy to see them much."

"Oh they're fine.They're getting ready to celebrate their six-month anniversary.Trowa wants to take Angel out for dinner and a show," Catherine replied.

"How nice," Relena mumbled as she struggled to get her veil on right.

"Here," said Catherine, "Let me help you with that."Catherine centered the veil on Relena's head as Relena proceeded to straighten the wrinkles out on her dress.

"There.All done.Now come on or we'll be late," said Catherine pushing Relena out the door.

Even though the ceremony would take place only a mile away from the house they were in the groom, the ushers, the bride, the bride's maids, and the bride's family would all arrive at the ceremony in limousines.

Relena fiddled with the diamond engagement ring on her finger on the ride there.The inscription on the inside of the ring reminded Relena of when he first kissed her.It read: The snow shall fall for us alone.It was the sweetest thing he could have possibly written and she cried when she read it.

All too soon they reached their destination.The limousines in front of hers emptied out first and its occupants went inside.Then it was time for Relena to get out and make her entrance.She walked gracefully up the steps to the church and into the church itself.Standing inside was the priest, her brother, the photographer, and her bride's maids.She smiled at the scene before her.Her brother looked nervous and the photographer looked anxious.The priest smiled warmly at her and her bride's maids.Their dresses were simple blue and white floor length gowns and each girl in some way had flowers tucked in their hair.Hilde, her maid of honor, wore a more complicated dress with more lace and ruffles then the other dresses.All of them smiled warmly at her as she entered and the photographer snapped some quick photos before the music started up and she began her wedding march.

Heero stared at his beautiful bride as she walked down the aisle.Quatre's one year old daughter toddled down the aisle as the flower girl.All the bride's maids' dresses matched perfectly and complimented the décor of the church perfectly.All of his ushers stared in awe at their gorgeous wife/fiancée.He knew Relena spent hours hunting for the perfect dress for each of the girls.The colors of their dresses represented Relena's favorite season winter.His tuxedo along with his ushers was the traditional black and white kind to remind people of just how serious this occasion is.Then he saw Relena on her brother's arm.It was his turn to stare in awe at her dress.Relena had forbid him to see the dress before today saying she wanted to surprise him.She surprised him all right.The gown was a traditional white floor length gown and white veil.But other then that the dress was far from traditional.It was off the shoulders with a transparent material stretching across the front.Below the transparent material down to the center of her waste was a plain white material.But at the center of her waist the dress puffed out a little in a very unique pattern.The "skirt" was blue with the same transparent material going over it.But what was on the transparent material was almost like a painting.Gorgeous lace outlined a rose garden similar to hers with snowflakes cascading down on to the roses and the one lone bench in the center.Her veil was made of plain transparent material attached to a beaded crown made out of large snowflakes.She had woven baby breath in and out of her free falling hair and was holding a bouquet of white and blue roses (do they make blue roses?).She was absolutely stunned by her appearance.

She would cherish the look on his face forever.She hoped the photographer caught it also.She knew he was stunned by the dress.It was custom made and quite extravagant.The flowers in her hair and in her hands accented the bride's maids' dresses perfectly.As her brother let go of her arm and she took her place on the altar the young couple smiled at each other.

When the ceremony was over and the couple was on their way to the reception Relena removed the ring to admire it.Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged Heero as she read the inscription that completed the one on the engagement ring.It read: As the roses dance for joy.

***~Owari~***

Well?Did you enjoy it?Sorry for any ooc or anything on Heero's part.I warned you it was sappy.Please R&R!I live for feedback!


End file.
